doblajefandomcom_es-20200216-history
Olga Hnidey
|nacimiento = 7 de marzo de 1962 |nacionalidad = Mexicana |ingreso_doblaje = 1991 ( ) |pais = México |estado = Activa |demo = DPM-Althea.ogg |tamaño_de_imagen = }}thumb|230px|Olga Hnidey como Elena Alegría (ep. 151). Ciega Al - D2.png|Althea / Ciega Al en el Universo cinematográfico X-Men, uno de sus personajes mas conocidos. Araña_negra.jpg|Araña Negra en Beast Wars y Beast Machines, otro de sus personajes mas conocidos. CoockieTCS.png|Evelyn "Cookie" Brown en Cleveland Show, otro de sus personajes mas conocidos. Gertie TJM.png|Abuela Gertie "Pookie" en ¡Oye Arnold! (temp. 3) y ¡Oye Arnold!: La película de la jungla, otro de sus personajes mas conocidos. GloriaGW.jpg|Gloria en las películas de Son como niños. Ella - Tanya Moodie - Sherlock.png|Ella Thompson en Sherlock (Temps. 1 - 2). Yolandas.jpg|Yolanda Saldívar en Selena (doblaje original). AVEDLindaB.jpg|Linda Emery en Ash contra el mal. PC_Sra._Henderson.png|Sra. Henderson en Mi pobre diablillo. Lucy_Ricardo.png|Lucy Ricardo en Yo amo a Lucy (redoblaje mexicano). Mary Lee Johnston.jpg|Mary Lee Johnston en Precious. HelenSpeed.gif|Helen en Máxima velocidad. Varie_Fanel.png|Varie Fanel en La visión de Escaflowne. Madre_de_Hitomi.png|Madre de Hitomi también en La visión de Escaflowne. Abuela_de_Hitomi.png|Abuela de Hitomi también en La visión de Escaflowne. Anniecgi.png|Annie (2ª voz) en Thomas y sus amigos. Fitzpatrick.jpg|Maestra Fitzpatrick en Kick Buttowski: Medio doble de riesgo. Lupo.jpg|Lupo en Kung Fu Panda: La leyenda de Po. Aunt Polly Anime.png|La Tía Polly en Las aventuras de Tom Sawyer (redoblaje). shirley.jpg|Shirley (2ª voz) en Coraje, el perro cobarde. Sheriff-hooper-paranorman-9.6.jpg|Sheriff Hooper en ParaNorman: Una historia de fantasmas, brujas y una maldición. Profesora esmeralda poofenplotz.jpg|Profesora Esmeralda Poofenplotz en Phineas y Ferb. Jojo Williams.png|Jojo Williams en El mundo de Craig. Ma vreedle ov full body.png|Ma Vreedle en Ben 10: Omniverse. Barsa.jpg|Barsa / Bertha en Kiki: Entregas a domicilio (Redoblaje de Netflix) Kameyo-kubo-and-the-two-strings-0.42.jpg|Kameyo en Kubo y la búsqueda Samurai. GLEEKendraGiardi.png|Kendra Giardi en Glee: Buscando la fama. Lorettastinson.png|Loretta Stinson en Cómo conocí a tu madre. Mrs. Matsen.jpg|Sra. Matsen también en Cómo conocí a tu madre. Ritahimym.jpg|Rita Aldrin también en Cómo conocí a tu madre. MarthaFL.PNG|Martha George en Flubber. SraBird.jpg|Sra. Bird (Julie Walters) en Paddington (Doblaje mexicano). Pam DA.png|Secretaria Pam Garrety en El abogado del diablo. Bettykpax.jpg|Betty en K-PAX. DrKarl ABMC.png|Dra. Elizabeth Karl en Bad Moms y La Navidad de las madres rebeldes. Tía_Mafalda.jpg|Tía Mafalda en Clarissa lo explica todo. 800px-Madame Catherine.png|Madame Catherine en Pokémon XY. Cerdo007.jpg|Cerda en Mike, Lu y Og. Mrs-gloop-tom-and-jerry-willy-wonka-and-the-chocolate-factory-4.98.jpg|Sra. Gloop en Tom y Jerry en: Willy Wonka y la fábrica de chocolate Tillie CDD.png|Tillie Hippo en Los gatos no bailan. GrannyGoodnessDCSuperVillains.png|Abuelita Buena en Lego DC Super-Villains. StompaDCSuperVillains.png|Stompa también en Lego DC Super-Villains. Peg-impys-wonderland-3.2.jpg|Peg en La maravillosa isla de Impy (1ª versión). Ejecutiva en ascensor2Speed.png|Ejecutiva #2 en ascensor también en Máxima velocidad. Miriam.png|Miriam Pataki también en ¡Oye Arnold! (Temp. 1, epi. 3 - 4). MrsVitello2.png|Sra. Vitello también en ¡Oye Arnold! (Temp. 1, epi. 7). Mom Dexter.png|Mama de Dexter en El laboratorio de Dexter (algunos epis.). Elena Alegria.png|Elena Alegria en Los Simpson (Temp. 7, epi. 23), es probablemente la voz mas recordada del personaje. Olga Hnidey es una actriz, profesora y directora de doblaje mexicana, premiada en el Festival Chamizal National Memorial en 1985 como mejor actriz. Conocida por interpretar a Araña Negra en Beast Wars y Beast Machines. Su timbre voz en ocasiones es similar al de Gloria Obregón en roles de adultos mayores por lo que tiende a confundirse. Filmografía Anime * La visión de Escaflowne - Varie Fanel / Abuela de Hitomi / Madre de Hitomi * Ranma ½ - Anciana que viaja con Ryoga / Estudiante / Mujer millonaria / Voces adicionales * Pokémon - Laurie / Abigail * Pokémon XY - Madame Catherine * Eyeshield 21 - Abuela de Pantera / Megu Tsuyumine (asistente de los Camaleones) / Madre de Sena / Voces adicionales * Remi - Mujer de sociedad * Neon Genesis Evangelion - Voz de alerta (Shin Seiki) * Las aventuras de Tom Sawyer - Tía Polly (redoblaje). Series animadas [[Diane Delano|'Diane Delano']] * Ben 10: Supremacía alienígena - Ma Vreedle * Ben 10: Omniverse - Ma Vreedle (un ep.) Venus Terzo * Beast Wars - Araña Negra * Beast Machines - Blackarachnia Otros * ¡Oye Arnold! - Abuela Gertie (temp. 3, algunos eps.) / Miriam Pataki (1ª voz) / Sra. Vitello (1ª voz) / Voces adicionales * Los Simpson - Maude Flanders / Maestra Elizabeth Stricter / Enfermera del Castillo de Retiro de Springfield / Dra. Simpson / Voces adicionales (temps. 7-9) * Futurama - Reina Slurm (temp. 1) / Voces adicionales * El laboratorio de Dexter - Mamá de Dexter (un ep.) * Mike, Lu y Og - Cerda * Tres amigos y Jerry - Mamá de Thomas * Las locuras de Andy - Sra. Weebles * Phineas y Ferb - Profesora Poofenplotz / Voces adicionales * Cleveland - Evelyn "Cookie" Brown * Titán sim-biónico - Instructora de conducción * El mundo de Craig - Jojo Williams * Kick Buttowski: Medio doble de riesgo - Sr. Fitzpatrick * Kung Fu Panda: La leyenda de Po - Lupo * Thomas y sus amigos - Annie (2ª voz) * The Loud House - Mamá de Maggie Películas animadas * ¡Oye Arnold!: La película de la jungla - Abuela Gertrude "Gertie" * Tom y Jerry en: Willy Wonka y la fábrica de chocolate - Sra. Gloop * Thomas y sus amigos: Misterio en las vías (2014) - Annie * ¡Abracadabra, Scooby-Doo! - Madre de Maxwell / Sra. Thelmer * La Isla de los Dinosaurios 2 - Peg * Los gatos no bailan - Tillie Hippo * SeeFood: Tiburones al ataque - Myrtle * ParaNorman: Una historia de fantasmas, brujas y una maldición - Sheriff Hooper * Kubo y la búsqueda Samurai - Kameyo * Reyes de las olas - Voces diversas Películas de animes *Kiki: Entregas a domicilio (Redoblaje de Netflix) - Barsa / Bertha Películas Beth Grant * Antes de partir - Edwina Lawrence (2014) * En mi sueño - Evelyn (2010) * Máxima velocidad - Helen (1994) Leslie Uggams * Deadpool 2 - Althea / Ciega Al (2018) * Deadpool - Althea / Ciega Al (2016) Wanda Sykes * La Navidad de las madres rebeldes - Dra. Elizabeth Karl (2017) * El club de las madres rebeldes - Dra. Elizabeth Karl (2016) Patsy Meck * Revancha - Jueza Kayle (2015) (versión Diamond Films) * Silver Linings Playbook - Nancy (2012) Loretta Devine * Bienvenidos a mi mundo - Barbara "Barb" Vaughn (2014) * For Colored Girls - Juanita / Green (2010) Debra Monk * Hasta que la muerte los juntó - Linda Callen (2014) * El abogado del diablo - Secretaria Pam (1997) Amy Hill * Legalmente rubias - Srta. Chong (2009) * Un gran mentiroso - Joselyn Davies (2002) Otros * Un amor inquebrantable - Voces adicionales (2019) * La casa que Jack construyó - Mujer 2 (Siobhan Fallon) (2018) * Un sinfín de problemas: Misterios de Aurora Teagarden - Thelma Walker (Brenda Matthews) (2017) (doblaje mexicano) * Mom and Dad - Bárbara (Marilyn Dodds Frank) (2017) * El libro de Henry - Directora Wilder (Tonya Pinkins) (2017) * Fragmentado - Vecina de Karen (Ann Wood) (2017) * Reina de Katwe - Voces adicionales (2016) * Absolutely Fabulous: La película - Lubliana (Marcia Warren) (2016) * El nacimiento de una nación - Bridget (Esther Scott) (2016) * Las reglas no aplican - Nadine Henly (Candice Bergen) (2016) * Miss Peregrine y los niños peculiares - Miss Avocet (Judi Dench) (2016) * Yo antes de ti - Daphne (Gabrielle Downey) (2016) * El constructor de botes - Mujer del vecindario (AnnieScott Rogers) (2015) * Hermanas - Dana (Paula Pell) (2015) * Captive - Oficial Cynthia Hall (Diva Tyler) (2015) * Héroe de centro comercial 2 - Madre de Paul (Shirley Knight) (2015) * La montaña silenciosa - Nuria Calzolari (Claudia Cardinale) (2014) * Las novias de mis amigos - Sra. Rose (Karen Ludwig) (2014) (3ª versión) * Dumb and Dumber To - Fraida Felcher (Kathleen Turner) (2014) * Paddington - Sra. Bird (Julie Walters) (2014) * Sentimientos - Bronwyn (Allison Janney) (2013) * El depósito - Dottie (Ann Dowd) (2013) * El mayordomo - Voces adicionales (2013) (versión Diamond Films) * Ladrona de libros - Voces adicionales (2013) * Bienvenido a los 40 - Abuela Molly (Molly Shad) (2012) * Buscando un amigo para el fin del mundo - Elsa (Tonita Castro) (2012) * Let It Shine - Voces adicionales (2012) * Amor, boda y matrimonio - Ethel (Colleen Camp) (2011) * Súper Volcán - Tamara (Emma Davies) (2011) * Crimen en familia - Lula Baxter (Pamela Tyson) y Terapeuta (Diane Kagan) (2010) * My Soul to Take - May Herllerman (Jessica Hecht) (2010) (versión Videomax) * Piraña 3D - Sra. Goodman (Devra Korwin) (2010) * El último exorcismo - Voces adicionales (2010) * En mi sueño - Voces adicionales (2010) * Son como niños - Gloria (Joyce Van Patten) (2010) * Polvo azul - Enfermera Gómez (L. Scott Caldwell) (2009) * Precious - Mary Lee Johnston (Mo'Nique) (2009) * Tornados de hielo - Dra. Austin (Ingrid Torrance) (2009) * Hagamos una porno - Bubbles (Traci Lords) (2008) * Hunger: un grito a la libertad - Sra. Sands (Helen Madden) / Voces diversas (2008) * París, Te amo - Liz / Carol (2006) * Hitch: Especialista en seducción - Louise (Jenna Stern) (2005) * Karol: El hombre que se convirtió en Papa - Madre de Tesia / Monja (2005) * Venganza en Graves - Maudy (Fairly Tull) (2005) * Preparatoria Halloween - Voces adicionales (2004) * Educando a Helen - Flora (2004) * Lo que una chica quiere - Secretaria (Victoria Wicks) (2003) * Dragón rojo ''- Abuela Dolarhyde (Ellen Burstyn) (2002) * Un gran chico - Maestra / Anciana (2002) * La herencia del Sr. Deeds - Kitty (2002) * Divinos secretos - Vileta (Sarallen) (2002) * El misterio de la libélula - Hermana Madeline (Linda Hunt) (2002) (doblaje original) * K-PAX - Betty (Conchata Ferrell) (2001) * Alto riesgo - Enfermera (2000) * Mi encuentro conmigo - Sra Duritz (Elizabeth Arlen) (2000) * El profesor chiflado 2 - Mamá Klump (Eddie Murphy) (2000) * El tigre y el dragón - Madame Yu (Yan Hai) (2000) * El perro y el mendigo - Consejera (2000) * Hombres misteriosos - Sally (1999) * Patrulla motorizada '99 - Voz en radiopatrullas (1998) * Los vengadores - Alice (Eileen Atkins) (1998) * Entre nosotras - Asistente (Dorothy Gordon) (1998) * Una loca en la corte del Rey Arturo - Voces diversas (1998) * Selena -Yolanda (Lupe Ontiveros) (1997) * La torre del terror - Patricia Patterson (Lela Ivey) (1997) * Hombre lobo americano en París - Detective (Maria Machado) (1997) * Flubber - Martha George (Edie McClurg) (1997) * Volcano - Mujer con perro / Reportera (1997) * ¿Es o no es? - Gretchen (June Squibb) (1997) * Un gato del FBI - Reportera (Cassandra Lawton) (1997) * Un canto de esperanza - Dra Verstak (Frances McDormand) (1997) * Perseguidos - Sandra (Libby Whittemore) (1996) * Viaje compartido - Mujer en estética (Julie Champnella) (1996) * Albino Alligator - Paramédico (1996) * La verdad acerca de perros y gatos - Mujer con niño (1996) * Los espectros - Sra Bradley (Julianna McCarthy) (1996) * Harriet la espía - Niño en clase (1996) * Un hada muy especial - Gwen (Kimberly Scott) (1996) * Batman eternamente - Chismes Gertie (Elizabeth Sanders) (1995) * Aquí vienen los Munster - Vecina (Judy Kain) (1995) * Un viernes de miedo - Frida (Sandra Bernhard) (1995) * Un paseo por las nubes - Chofer de autobús (1995) * Máxima velocidad - Ejecutiva en ascensor #2 (Susan Barnes) (1994) * Mentiras verdaderas - Janice (Jane Morris) (1994) (Doblaje de Universal) * Un día de furia - Sheila (Dedde Pfeiffer) (1993) * Bajos instintos - Hazel Dobkins (Dorothy Malone) (1992) * Adorable criatura - Lucy Henderson (Colby Kline) / Marion Henderson (Kristen Lowan) / Freddy (Justin Elledge) / Voces adicionales (1990) * Bullseye! - Sra. Thatcher (Kathleen Smith) / Mujer con la clarividente (Hana Maria Pravda) (1990) * Cliente muerto no paga - Doris (Bette Davis) (1982) * Dime que me amas, Junie Moon - Minnie (Clarice Taylor) (1970) Series de TV 'Ellen Burstyn' * House of Cards - Elizabeth Hale * Animales políticos - Margaret Barrish '''Otros.' * Sex Education - Clienta anciana (ep. 8) * La princesa blanca - Eliza De La Pool (Susie Trayling) * Glee: Buscando la fama ** Kendra Giardi (Jennifer Aspen) (temp. 1ª) **Jan (Patty Duke) (temp. 4, ep. 88) * American Gods - Bilquis (Yetide Badaki) * Bones - Caroline Julia (Patricia Belcher) (2009-2017) (2da voz) * Dos chicas quebradas ** Empleada de oficina postal (Cecelia Antoinette) (Temp 1 ep 21) (2012) * Cristela - Natalia Hernandez (Terri Hoyos) * Zack y Cody: Gemelos a bordo - Pasajera mayor * Los 4400 - Ginecóloga (un cap.) / Comentarista (un ep.) * Despistados - Dione Davenport (temp. 2) * Sabrina, la bruja adolescente ** Srta. Hecht (Berlinda Tolbert) ("La prueba") ** Bisabuela (Alice Ghostley) ("Basura bruja") ** Prima Doris (Carol Ann Susi) ("Un loco inicio de temporada") ** Jueza del consejo de brujas (Mary Gillis) ("El examen") ** Bruja casamentera (Teri Garr) ("El infierno de Dante") ** Anciana (Ellen Albertini Dow) ("Un río de rosetas de maíz dulces") ** Auditora (Yolanda Snowball) ("Mi pesadilla, el auto") * ¿Le temes a la oscuridad? ** Madre ("El Relato de la Niñera Literaria") ** Marjorie (Kay Tremblay) ("El Relato de la Señal Extraña") ** Profesora (Jane Gilchrist) ("El Relato de los Dados del Cráneo") ** Madre de Max y Shelley (Dawn Ford) ("El Relato del Olvido") * La ley y el orden: Unidad de víctimas especiales - Voces diversas * Huesos - Caroline Julian * La siguiente supermodelo americana - Voces diversas * Cómo conocí a tu madre - Loretta Stinson (Frances Conroy) (temp. 6) / Sra. Matsen (Renée Taylor) (temp. 4-7) / Rita (Christina Pickles) (temp. 5, 7) / Voces diversas * Sherlock - Rehén / Voces adicionales * Gilmore Girls: Un nuevo año - Voces adicionales * Yo amo a Lucy - Lucy Ricardo (Lucille Ball) (Redoblaje algunos episodios) * La Peor Bruja - Ada Cackle / Agatha Cackle * Ash contra el mal - Linda Emery * La niñera ** Cindy Adams (Temp 5 ep 12) (1998) * Tocado por un ángel ** Abigail Peabody-Jackson (Cicely Tyson) (Temp 6 ep 137) * Sexo en la ciudad **Elaine (Isabel Gillies) (Ep. 3) **Gertrude (Phyllis Somerville (Ep. 5) **Libby Biyalick (Heather Barclay) (Ep. 6) **Ruth (Lisa Emery) (Ep. 8) **Rebecca (Welker White) (Ep. 10) **Noani (Marcia Jean Kurtz) (Ep. 12) **Velma Rubin (Marilyn Sokol) (Ep. 14) Telenovelas brasileñas Neusa Maria Faro * Alma gemela - Divina Santini * El profeta - Teodora * Rastros de mentiras - Ciza Neuza Borges * La vida sigue - María * La guerrera - Doña Diva * La esclava madre - Mamá Quiteria Bete Mendes * Insensato corazón - Zuleika Alencar * Gabriela - Florzinha Camilla Amado *Bajo presión - Dpña Lucia *Jesús - Hannah Renata Sorrah * Un ángel cayó del cielo - Naná/Shirley * Nuevo sol - Dulce Bottini Rosane Gofman * ¡Qué vida buena! - Olimpia Castelar * Orgullo y pasión - Nicoletta Pricelli Otros * Páginas de la vida - Laura (Cláudia Borioni) * India, una historia de amor - Ashima (Mara Manzan) * CuChiCheos - Mónica Maragoli (María Célia Camargo) * Dinosaurios y robots - Marli (Daniela Fontan) * Laberintos del corazón - Célia (Yaçanã Martins) * El otro lado del paraíso - Beatriz de San Junquera (Nathalia Timberg) * Apocalipsis - Tamar Koheg (Jussara Freire) Telenovelas filipinas * Puentes de amor - Manang Vida (Malou de Guzman) Telenovelas turcas * La vida amarga - Belkıs Kervancıoğlu (Anta Toros) Telenovelas chilenas * Veinteañero a los 40 - Violeta Mardones (Gabriela Medina) Dramas coreanos * Dream High: Sueña sin límites 2 - Voces adicionales * Mi adorable Sam Soon - Voces adicionales Videojuegos * Lego DC Super-Villains - Abuelita Buena / Stompa * Call of Duty: World at War II - Mujer de la División de Montaña Dirección de doblaje * El profesor chiflado 2 * Eyeshield 21 (temp. 1, últimos eps.) * Cómo conocí a tu madre (temp. 5 en adelante) * Familia moderna (eps. 40-52) * Cumbres borrascosas (redoblaje) * Robotech: Las crónicas de la sombra (asistente) * Critical Moments * El último exorcismo * Las novias de mis amigos (3ª versión) * Mommy * Slasher (temp. 3-) * Peaky Blinders (temp. 5-) * Bajo la mirada de nadie * Atlantique * Esta es la verdad * Luo Bao Bei * La guardería del abuelo * Un amor muy conveniente * Equador * Las muertas de Juárez Televisión * La rosa de Guadalupe (varios episodios) **Juana (episodio: "Fruta podrida") (2018) **Eugenia (episodio: "La bestia") (2017) **Petra (episodio: "Una estrella adecuada") (2016) Estudios y empresas de doblaje * Art Sound México * Audiomaster 3000 * Auditel * Candiani Dubbing Studios - Servicios de Televisión Mexicana * CBAudio * Diseño en Audio * Dubbing House * Dubb Studios - The Dubbing Maker * Golden Dragon Dubbing * Globo * Grupo Macías * Intersound * IDF * Labo * Larsa * Lola MX (desde 2018) * Made in Spanish - Antigua * New Art Dub - Grabaciones y Doblajes S.A. * Procineas S.C.L. * SDI Media de México - Prime Dubb * Sebastians * Sensaciones Sónicas - Suite Sync * Sonomex Redes sociales Referencias Categoría:Actrices de doblaje de México Categoría:Directoras de doblaje Categoría:Actrices de TV Categoría:Actrices de doblaje nacidas en México Categoría:Actrices de los años 1990 Categoría:Actrices de los años 2000 Categoría:Actrices de los años 2010 Categoría:Actrices de los años 2020